gravity falls truth or dare to the death
by the 1gravity falls fan ever
Summary: Gravity falls truth or dare. ALL CHAPTERS SHALL BE EDITED CHAPTER 1 IS ALREADY EDITED
1. Chapter 1

Hello I'm making a truth and dare for the gravity falls characters  
Ps. Please no pinecest I don't care if they read some but I won't be putting pinecest in here.

Gravity falls cast in a old hotel  
that was abandoned years ago

" ughhhh." Dipper and Mabel groaned simultaneously.

"hey Dip., where are we? Mabel  
asked after looking around.

He noticed that hey where in a old  
unused room with a dried up water fountain and a big wooden service desk. They wondered up some stairs that lead to a hallway with several doors each leading to a hotel room that was the size of a house with a full bathroom( where they found out that the water still worked. ) and kitchen that was filled with food- that wasn't expired which Dipper thought was odd since the place looked like it had been abandoned 10 years ago.

" A old fancy hotel , I think. What I want to know is how we got here."

Suddenly the floor started to shake  
Dipper and Mabel ran down to the place they woke up - the lobby - just in time to see a pale blue swirling portal drop Wendy,Stan,Ford, Robbie, and a very angry tied up Bill.

" Well , I guess that gives you a answer." Mabel said laughing.

" But why?"

For you have been chosen to play a gammeeeeee... a mysterious voice said.

"who said that!" Dipper asked.

" WHAT DID YOU TO WIRDIOS DO THIS TIME!" Yelled Robbie.

"NOTHING!" Yelled back the twins.

"I said that."a girl with bright red hair and glowing red eyes appeared walking out of the lit fire place. Was that lit before? My name is G.G and I'm the host send in your dares so we can torment the cast- you know you want to.? ﾟﾘﾇ


	2. Chapter 2

I dare Mabel to switch bodies with Ford and than apologize to Stan.

*Gravity falls cast in a old school  
that was abandoned years ago  
Mabel: They need to make up and be friends again!

Dipper:*looks at Mabel* "You do  
realize that they want you to switch bodies AGAIN after we both agreed that it was the most disturbing thing ever?"

Mabel: "Of course I do dipdots"

G.G: "And even if she didn't want to  
she would have too for its a dare."

Everyone: *looks around searching  
for who said that * *a girl with bright red hair and glowing red eyes appears *

Bill: IM SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONLy  
DEMON!

Robbie: *rudely*"where's the trap  
door?"

G.G: *glares at Bill then Looks at  
everyone else* I'm the author- no Dipper not of the journal's- my name is Gravity falls 1fan ever or G.G for short and like I said even if Mabel didn't want to help her gruncles she would have to ,trust me some fan is going to dare something that you don't like. So for the dare Mabel go and wait on the body switching carpet."

Mabel: "Okay doky do"Mabel said  
while skipping to the carpet

Ford: *hypothesized so he wouldn't  
notice the carpet ,slowly walks to the carpet and switches bodies with Mabel*

Stan:*wanders into room *

Mabel in Ford: "Grunck-ah I mean Stan!" * runs up and hugs Stan.*

Mabel in Ford: " I'm sorry for abandoning you 30 years ago."

Stan: * shocked* "it-its ok Poindexter"

Bye don't forget to leave your truths or dares!?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey its me I do not own gravity falls please tell me if I'm doing good ? I check my site multiple times a day so I will probably update the same day you send in your truths or dares

I dare Bill to scream that he is a  
Dorito than fly away laughing evilly

*same place Dipper is reading his  
journal with GG reading over his shoulder, Mabel is painting a waffle with big arms, Robbie was playing his guitar that he miraculously still had even though they were teleported out of their dimension,Stan and Ford-Who by the way was enchanted so he wouldn't remember that he didn't apologize and start a fight - where catching up,Wendy was (pretending?) to read a magazine and Bill was having a enjoyable Tim going through Dippers memories .*

* G.G's eyes suddenly turn solid  
black* " we got a new dare!-and its hilarious!"? she said .

G.G: * Voice goes demonic * Bill  
must scream that he is a Dorito then fly away laughing evilly

Dipper: * jumps when G.G's voice  
goes demonic* * looks up to G.G* "And how are you going to get a all powerful demon to do this?" He asked G.G

G.G:* pats Dipper on the head*  
"Silly Dipper! He's just a dream demon he's actually really weak compared to most demons, I'm way more powerful!"?  
"Now where was I...oh yeah BILL get out of Dippers head and come here!

Dipper: * Eyes widen *"Bills In my  
head?! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

Bill:WHO SUMMONED ME  
OUTSIDE - I WAS WATCHING A FUNNY MEMORY ABOUT A LAMB COSTUME AND SOME SMILE DIP!

Dipper: * Pales*

G.G: * in demonic voice* " DON'T  
YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME YOU HAVE A DARE!

Bill:*whimpers terrified of G.G*  
"yes ma'am"

G.G:* In normal nice voice *" ok  
your forgiven now scream that your a Dorito than fly away laughing evilly-* in demonic voice * "NOW!"

Bill: * Is confused starts  
flaying around * " I'M A DORITO" * Starts to fly away while laughing" BWAHAHAHAHA!"


	4. Chapter 4

**the weirdest person alive...**  
 **ME... has another dare. I triple, quadruple, quintuple dare Bill, (I'm sorry. A little.) to barf rainbows out of his eyeball, turn into the most adorable kitten ever, and accuse good ol' Dipper of sneezing like a kitten. Of, and then he eats himself, magically comes back, and then turns into a (very delicious) dorito. MUAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!1!1!1! I'm sooooo not sorry. :3**

*at midnight , Dipper is  
reading still G.G is arguing with Bill over who is the most powerful demon everyone else is asleep *

Bill:" HOW CAN YOU BE THE MOST POWERFUL DEMON IF YOU ONLY HAVE ONE FORM AND YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A TIE!"

G.G: *in demonic voice ,voice  
rising * "AT LEAST I DIDN'T GET BEATEN BY A COUPLE OF KIDS"

Dipper *looks up insulted *  
"Hey!"

G.G: *looks at Dipper says in  
normal voice* "No offence."

Mabel: *Wakes up because of all of the yelling sees a red envelope appear on the old teachers desk.*  
"Hey guys we have a dare. *when no one notices she turns around *"Guys?"

Bill: *turns red* "WELL AT LEAST -

Mabel: * yells* "GUYS! WE HAVE A DARE!"

G.G:*stops arguing, smiles ,and picks up the envelope and reads it.*  
*in sing-song voice * "Billlll you have a dareee."

Bill:"Why do I feel like I'm not going to enjoy this?"

G.G:"Oh, you won't - WE will though." *hands Bill the dare.*

Bill:*sees dare barfs out sparkling rainbows out of his eye * " "Nooooooooooo!"

Everyone except Mabel:"Ewwwwwwww"

Mabel:"wait- I thought it was the gnomes that through up rainbows?"

Bill: " Don't wanna!"

G.G: *in demonic voice.* "DO THE DARE NOW!"

Bill: * frightened * OKAY! * Turns into a yellow tabby cat with a eye patch and on his chest a patch of black fur that looks like a bow tie.*

Everyone in all of the other universes and ours: " Awwwwwwww!"

Mabel: *runs up and grabs Bill.* " IM KEEPING HIM FOREVER!"

Bill: * turns back .*

Mabel: *looks at Bill, lets go of him* "Never mind." * walks away.*

Bill: * flies over to Dipper. Points at .* "YOU SNEEZE LIKE A KITTEN!" * starts laughing."* " Bwahahahahahaha."

Dipper: * blushes * I do not and a couple of minutes ago you WERE A KITTEN! *yells*

Every girl:"You do sneeze like a kitten and it is adorable Dipper!"

G.G: Bye that is all for now

AN: DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE YOUR TRUTHS OR DARES!


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: OKAY IM SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I WENT ON A READING BINGE! TO MAKE UP FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT THIS WILL BE A LONG CHAPTER WITH MULTIPLE DARES!_

 **Frosty has another dare :3**  
 **I dare Bill to wear a sweater, made by Mabel herself, that says in big letters, "I'm stupid" and has a picture of Bill on it. Then he has to wear a tutu and dance like an idiot. Then he passes out for no reason.**  
 **Tell Bill I said hi and that I shall be torturing him with these dares for a LONG time. Thats all.**

 **I dare the crew, and our wonderful host, to read my review "Gravity Falls Shipping Problem", and tell us what you think about the FanShips that I mention. I apologize to the host if you get offended by my opinions**

Mabel is running through the  
hallways, Dipper is watching Harry Potter and the sorcerers stone with G.G , Stan is pocketing crystal glasses, Ford is trying to figure out what G.G is, Robbie is drawing graffiti on the wall even though his drawing vanishes every time he finishes because Bill is making it invisible, and Wendy is taking a nap.

"Ok everyone we've been on break for 6 days so we have some catching up to do." G.G says in a normal voice..." NOW !" she yelled in her demonic voice. when nobody listened.

I'll read the first dare.

Frosty has another dare :3 I dare Bill to wear a sweater, made by Mabel herself, that says in big letters, "I'm stupid" and has a picture of Bill on it. Then he has to wear a tutu and dance like an idiot. Then he passes out for no reason.  
Tell Bill I said hi and that I shall be torturing him with these dares for a LONG time. Thats all.

" YES! I get to make a sweater!" Mabel yelled.

 **2 hours later**

"It's DONE!" Mabel screamed  
while holding a light yellow sweater with neon red letters spelling 'im stupid ' and had a picture of Bill when he was angry on it.  
"DO I HAVE TOO?!" Bill asked.

"YESS! " everyone else said.

"OK! YEASH ." Bill said while putting on the sweater.

"Here you go."G.G said ,giving Bill a bright pink tutu.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh." Bill groaned as he put on the tutu.

Bill does a horrible robot dance than faints from embarrassment.

Dipper goes to Bill and pours a bucket of water on him , waking him up. Frosty shall torture you with dares FOREVER! Dipper says.

"Wendy will you read the next dare?" G.G asked.

"okay ( ? )

"I dare the crew, and our  
wonderful host, to read my review "Gravity Falls Shipping Problem", and tell us what you think about the FanShips that I mention. I apologize to the host if you get offended by my opinions." She read.

" What's funny is an hour before I got this dare I read the story." " I re read I right before I wrote this so I wouldn't get anything wrong." " Anyhow I only really ship Wendip and Mobbie and the only thing that you said was wrong were their age- although I'm slowly getting dragged into dipcifica,and don't worry you didn't offend me."

 _ **OKAY IM LOOKING FOR A FAN**_  
 _ **FICTION I READ ON FAN ITS A ANTI GRAVITY FAN FICTION WHERE DIPPER AND WENDY GET TOGETHER I WANT TO RE READ IT BUT I CAN'T FIND IT SO IF YOU WROTE IT OR KNOW HOW I CAN FIND IT PLEASE TELL ME!**_


	6. Chapter 6

OKAY IM STILL LOOKING FOR A  
FAN FICTION I READ ON ITS A ANTI GRAVITY FAN FICTION WHERE DIPPER AND WENDY GET TOGETHER I WANT TO RE READ IT BUT I CAN'T FIND IT SO IF YOU WROTE IT OR KNOW HOW I CAN FIND IT PLEASE TELL ME!

I dare dipper and Mabel to turn  
into their 3 year old selves with only the memories that they had when they were 3 , they have to stay like this for 2 chapters, Wendy and Robbie have to babysit them.

G.G is reading the dare while Ford  
and Stan are having one of those ' old guy bonding moments Robbie was throwing darts at a mural,Wendy is trying to call her dad. Bill is hanging out in Mabel's mind while she is watching 'dream boy high and Dipper is reading the journal with the UV light

"Hello everybody we have a dare  
today! I just think this is ADORABLE!? G.G says in her normal voice.

" I'm in it aren't I ? " Dipper looks at g.g with a look of dread.

" You, Mabel, Wendy and Robbie."

By now everyone is standing in a circle around G.g .

" Does it have KITTENS in it !?"

"No."

The dare is... dipper and Mabel to turn into their 3  
year old selves with only the memories that they had when they were 3 , they have to stay like this for 2 chapters, Wendy and Robbie have to babysit them.

"WHAT! IM NOT TAKING CARE OF THE DORKS! Robbie yelled in anger at the same time Mabel yelled

" YAY! I CAN BE A LITTLE KID AGAIN!"

Dipper is speechless."Ah...wh  
...why?

"Awwwwwww!" Dipper is stuttering! G.G awed as  
she walked over and patted is head.

"can we skip this dare?" Dipper asked G.g while  
glancing at her with a hopeful expression.

"Yeah, the twirp is 's just skip this  
dare."Robbie said.

voice changes into her demonic voice. " YOU  
WILL DO THE DARE, I WILL SEE DIPPER AND MABEL AS 3 YEAR OLDS!"

Still in her demonic voice she yells."BILL, Get ou  
here now!"

Bill appears out of Mabel's mind, traumatized and  
fearful of G.g."

"IM AT YOUR SERVICE MY QUEEN!"

"Turn Dipper and Mabel into 3 year olds." " And I'm  
the SUPREME OVERLORD. I got promoted ?."

" YES MAM!" Bill starts his magic slowly making the  
twins smaller.

Dipper now makes a mad dash for the stairs, he  
actually made it halfway down before turning.

Dipper is now wearing a purple shirt and grey shorts  
and no vest. His hair is longer and wilder.

Mabel's wearing a lime green dress, her hair is to her  
shoulders and has no head band or hair clip In it.

"Wendy, go grab dipper before he falls and breaks  
his neck." G.g said in her normal voice,though slightly panicked.

Wendy rushes out of the room looking for Dipper in  
every room until finding him sitting on the stairs making funny faces at a runs over and picks up Dipper, much to his dismay, and takes him away from his new friend...or so she thinks.

"I wanna pway with Friend!pweaasse!" Dipper cried  
until noticing his ghostly friend was following them.

Wendy came back Into the room seeing Robbie and  
Mabel playing peak-a-boo.

"Ok until next time!" Byeeeeeeee.!" G.g yelled.

AN: IM SOOOOO SORRY I STARTED WRITING THIS CHAPTER THEN FORGOT ABOUT IT! THE PIC ABOVE DOESN'T BELONG TO ME IT BELONGS TO WHO EVER DREW IT IS DIPPER AND MABEL.❤


	7. I neeed DARES!

**AN: Helllo I'm baacccckkkk! I'm looking for a name and personality for the ghost that Dipper found the only requirement is it must be friendly to dipper.**

" WE ARE STILL ALIVE!" I JUST FORGOT ABOUT THIS BOOk!" G.G yells at the roof suddenly.  
"I'll try to update this more frequently but I need dares! Or even a truth! I'll try to update soon after receiving something to have them do!"


End file.
